


Integrity

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Series: The Wish of Six [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Murder, Death, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushed down the hole of Mount Ebott, the next human must continue the journeys the lead to an early grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit with your hands in your lap. This situation is quite awkward. You never expected to be having tea with a fuzzy, horned woman today. Especially in your ballet attire. It’s very unbecoming of a houseguest. Then again, life is full of surprises. This is just one of them. It is not an unpleasant one either.  
And to think, you were worried when you were pushes down the hole of Mount Ebott. Those jerks in your class are unpleasant and it was exceedingly rude of them, but at least it was not all terrible. This woman is a delight to speak to. She is also most helpful.  
Her house is quaint. Despite the unpleasant neighbors that insisted on attacking you while you journeyed over, you believe it is in a nice location. There is so much character to her dwelling. It does feel weird though. There are three rooms in a house where only one person lives. She could have chosen a house more suited to her living situation. Oh well. She must have had a reason for choosing this place.  
The cup clinks softly against the table as she sets it in front of you. You look up at the gentle smile on her face as she waits for you to try it. You are happy to oblige. She has been so kind. The least you can do it try the tea.  
You bring the cup to your lips with your left hand and slowly pour the tea down your throat. It is just warm enough that it could brew, but cool enough as to not burn the tongue. She must be a master of tea brewing to prepare it so wonderfully.  
“The tea is excellent, Ma’am.” You beam a smile in her direction.  
“Thank you, Child.” She reaches for your free hand and lays her own over it, “Would you like to see your room?”  
You are taken aback at her offer. You must decline, “I’m sorry, but I could not intrude on you like that.” There is also something else that should be evident to her, “I am also afraid that, despite your generous hospitality and tempting offer, I must go home.” You set the tea back on the table.  
You do not miss the look on her face when the words leave your mouth. Something about what you have just said saddens her.  
You lower the lids of your eyes and glance downward, “I seem to have upset you. Do not misunderstand. I am very grateful that you picked me up after I landed, but this is not where I belong. I am sure my parents are already beginning to worry. You understand, do you not?”  
The look does not fade from her face, but she seems to understand that she cannot hold you. She notices that you have emptied your cup and reaches to take it from you, “Even if you feel that way, we should make something for you before you leave. Maybe you’ll let me change your mind.”  
You raise an eyebrow in her direction, “We? Are you asking me to assist you in the kitchen?”  
Her face flushes, despite the fur, “Well, cooking is too risky for now. So, I will make something and you can enjoy it once it’s done.”  
You laugh at her statement, “You are very kind, Toriel. If you keep it up, I may truly have to consider taking you up on your offer.” She is very much like a mother. It’s sad to see that she lives on her own. You almost feel bad that you will not be changing that anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks for your purchase,” the shopkeeper says as they take the coins you gladly hand over. They bend down to take the item you just purchased out from the kiosk. When she comes back up, there is a cinnamon roll in the shape of a bunny in her hand. She reaches across the counter to hold the food out for you.  
You take it with both hands, “Thank you, kindly.” It radiates heat and warms the palms of your hands. You bring the treat up to your mouth and nibble on the ear. The sweet taste melts across your tongue and fills your mouth with tangible delight.  
The shopkeeper leans against her kiosk and stares you down, “You really like those things, huh?” The statement is posed as a question, but her voice is filled with pride.  
You take another bite and swallow before answering her, “It is delicious. I know I come in for them far too often, but I cannot help myself. I am victim to my sweet tooth.”  
She lets out a hearty laugh before answering you, “We all got our weaknesses. If my goodies are one of yours, color me honored. Heck, keep going like you are and I’m gonna be able to buy a second shop and hire someone else to run it.”  
You look up and her with your cheek puffed out, “When you put it that way, it seems as though I spend all my money here.”  
“Don’t get offended. This is just the only time I ever see you. I don’t see you around town at all. You live somewhere else by chance?”  
You finish off the cinnamon bunny and lick the edges of your lips, “Guilty. I do not have a residence in Snowdin. I just adore your food too much to not come in for a bite.”  
“I hope you’re not traveling far, Kid. You’d worry your parents to ash.”  
The moment she mentions parents, you can feel the air in the room drop to match the temperature outside, “I am sure I do not worry them as much as you think.” They likely believe you are dead by now.  
She shrugs her shoulders in such a way that her fur ruffles against itself, “Yeah. You’re nearly an adult by now, right? They probably trust you, given how long they’ve been letting you make the trek on your own.”  
You flash her a smile, “Yes,” That it all you can bring yourself to say, “I apologize, but I believe I should be getting home now.” You turn your back to her to exit.  
Before you can she calls out, “You planning to stop by for another bun this afternoon?”  
You look back at her and nod. You cannot turn down a cinnamon bun, especially since she began making them fresh just for you.  
You can feel the cold of Snowdin as soon as you step outside the shop. You remember that it used to bother you when you first arrived, but not anymore. Years of staying in the same location will do that to you.  
The residents of the area are nice enough. Although, they do occasionally get confrontational. It is not a big deal. When that happens, they are usually placated with words. If that does not work, you only have to flee. They are not the type to pursue a fleeing adversary.  
The only thing that still catches you off guard about confrontations is that when you have managed to talk someone down, they leave coins where they once stood. You do not know the motivation behind the action, but it is a kind gesture. If they did not leave the coins for you, you would be unable to buy treats from Snowdin’s shopkeep.   
Still, Snowdin is not your home. When Toriel could not convince you to stay, she was at least kind enough to warn you about what awaited you outside of the ruins. You took her warning to heart and decided to make camp somewhere no one else would easily locate you.  
You wish you were back in your home village, but that appears to be out of your reach. The entirety of the Underground is full of puzzles, which you have no gift for. You cannot get further than the area you now call home.  
Not that it is all bad. Your home is lovely. The way the pools of water spread across the land is lovely, and when light is caught at the right angle, it is divine. You especially love the flowers that repeat what you say to them. Hear the conversations others have had in the past is like listening to a memory.  
Of course, your favorite part is the place you call home. Just behind the waterfall- the namesake of the area- is where you have dwelled for the last few years. You have been there for so long that it has become a place of escape from everything. Then again, that was its original purpose. You chose the location because no one would look for you there. You do not regret the decision. It is a nice place to live.  
Years of living in the Underground has gotten you used to the idea that you will not make it back to your village. Even if you did, you have been gone for so long that even your parents probably would not recognize you.  
At first, the idea upset you. You were desperate to get home. Now, you are happy to call this place your home and live the rest of your days among its people. They are kind and understanding, and many of them are as much family and friends as you could ever hope for.


	3. Chapter 3

You have heard about her before. Her name is Undyne, and she is captain of the royal guard. You are not surprised that she is the one that came for you. It was only a matter of time before somebody found you. You would almost be insulted if it were anyone but her.  
You sit with your legs curled beneath you, listening to the sounds of the echo flowers and their repeating conversations. This particular one is just menial conversation. Everyday things like which land they will go to, if they should buy this or that, just simple things like that. Honestly, those conversations are your favorite. They remind you of how simple everything can be. Including what is about to happen.  
You stand, feeling your legs wobble underneath you as blood rushes back into them. Your bare feet soak in the puddle of water that covers the area. You grew out of your old ballet shoes some time ago, and allowed them to be carried away by the current. It does not matter. You have no need of them. The ground is not harsh enough warrant them. Although, the frost of Snowdin can prove a difficulty. Still, it is not so bad. Just cold.  
You brush along the front of you outfit to even it out. You stopped wearing your tutu years ago, since you also outgrew it. It is still in your hiding place though, “I must apologize for the state I am in. I was not expecting company,” you tell her as you hold both your hand straight down in front of you, “Though, I do not suppose this is a visit to exchange pleasantries.”  
Her silence is very telling.  
You sigh, “I see. Well, I did know this would eventually come,” You draw closer to her. You come to a stop only a foot or so away and move to hold out your hand to her, “I have been here long enough to know how this confrontation will end. I will not try to run. I will not attempt to defy the end. I only ask for one thing,” You open your once closed palm to reveal your small amount of coins, “There is a shop in Snowdin that sells the most delicious cinnamon bunnies. Would you please take this and buy the one I should have picked up at dinner time? Also, if you could tell her that I will be unable to come in again, I would appreciate it.”  
She does not say anything, much to your surprise. Perhaps she is taken aback at how calm you are in what could be your final moments.  
“Please, make what is about to happen quick.”  
You get your wish. You feel it as something from behind you skewers through your lungs and out your front. You gasp, trying to take in air that you cannot hold. You fumble and claw at your own throat, dropping the coins you once held into the water below. Your knees collapse under you as you feel the penetrating object vanish from your body.  
Your vision goes black and you final topple over completely. You go unconscious before you die. Honestly, you cannot feel a thing in your peaceful, air-deprived slumber. It is a rather painless death, all things considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Integrity~


End file.
